


A Day in the Life

by dapatty, Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Community: pod_together, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: What it says on the tin with: Shenanigans! Action! Adventure! Romance! Kissing! (Sam and Bucky's lives are EXTRA, OK?) SO EXTRA





	A Day in the Life

Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2017/A%20Day%20In%20the%20Life.mp3) | **Size:** 16.3 MB | **Duration:** 17:49

  
---|---  
  
“Coffee? In bed?” Sam observed, cracking a bleary eye open. “What are you up to? Did you forget it’s Saturday? This is bribery coffee. I bet it’s got the right amount of sugar with a dash of cinnamon and a side of appeasement.”

“That’s a real sensitive palate you got there, pal.” Bucky wafted the coffee under Sam’s nose, the smart ass. “Farmer’s Market, remember? You know the place with raw honey because we’re out?”

“Last time we went to the Farmer’s Market we ended up in no less than three car chases, stopped a bank robbery and missed out on those tasty pastries from that one booth,” Sam frowned, snatching the coffee from Bucky’s hand and taking a sip. Touch of cinnamon just how he liked it, not too sweet.

“That’s because you slept in and we didn’t make it out early like we’d planned,” Bucky said, reasonably. Because uh-huh. That’s exactly the reason that nonsense happened to them. Not any of the hero-ing nonsense. Bad time management. Sure.

Sam rolled his eyes. 

Bucky smiled beatifically. “You’ve got time for a shower if you want.”

Sam sighed, deeply and shuffled out of the covers. Downing the rest of his coffee, he pushed the mug against Bucky’s chest. “More of this, less sass.”

“Yes dear,” Bucky batted his eyelashes, giving Sam a far too quick kiss. 

“Coffee, I need to be awake to fully appreciate pastries,” Sam grumbled, fighting a smile as Bucky turned and smacked his own ass. 

“Sir yes sir,” Bucky called. 

The pastries better be worth this foolishness. Who was he kidding? They were worth over this moment of nonsense. At least they didn’t start out with a jog. He expected to get all his cardio in doing some unplanned heroics today because you could always expect unplanned heroics.

***

Turns out, they’ve thwarted no less than two muggers and Sam has gotten more cardio than he wanted to get in a weekend because of course. Never minding the fact that he’s in the best shape of his life with the whole Captain America thing. Look, he never mentally prepared for weekend running unless superheroing was involved. He did manage a sweet clothesline on the second dude, though. Even if it wasn’t even 9 a.m. yet.

Bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, Sam considered all the choices that led him to this moment and hated that none of them contained bacon today. Also, why hadn’t they just taken the subway? The late summer/early fall weather was nice and all, but come on, less running on trains usually. 

“You good?” Bucky asked, gentle hand rubbing little circles on Sam’s upper back, which almost felt nice if he wasn’t all sweaty.

“Sure, just givin' you a chance to recover, old man,” he said, standing up. 

A lock of hair had escaped from Bucky’s hair tie, falling perfectly over an eye. He kept trying to blow it out of his face, giving up to just take it all down and put it back up in a messy ponytail. Like some sort of dork hipster. 

“Absolutely and I appreciate that,” he agreed, hair tied back once more. “You know how much I hate running.” 

“It does help that nothing was chasing us this time,” Sam agreed, gesturing the to nearby bodega. He could use about a liter of water right now. 

“Those weird dinosaur rejects were the worst,” Bucky agreed, falling into step beside Sam.

“For reals.” Sam nodded, waiting for the rant that was coming. 

“Like, for the period, they were truly abhorrent specimens and if those jerks cared for even a whiff of accuracy, they totally missed the mark by a whole 10 million years if that particular dinosaur species was what they were even going for,” Bucky complained. “It’s like they weren’t even trying? Come on, have some self respect.”

That’s his nerd, right there. “Seriously. How dare they call themselves scientists?”

“Exactly,” Bucky said, picking up a water for each of them, “They can’t and still respect themselves. It’s like they had no imagination or a single humanities course. Fail.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile as his adorkable boyfriend complained for the next three blocks.

***

Bucky abruptly stopped at an ally a mere street from the farmers market. Sam could see the booths. He could smell the delicious pastry. He did not want to stop and smell the garbage. They were _so_ close.

“What--.” Sam started to ask, but Bucky shushed him.

“I think I heard something,” he explained far too vaguely for Sam’s taste and capped a hand over Sam’s mouth before he could log the protest he’d started. All at once Bucky took off and vaulted over a fence halfway down the alley. 

“Babe!” Sam started after him, weighing the pros and cons. He really didn’t want to end up in a dumpster today. That’d be such a Clint Barton thing to do and he tried his best to keep himself way classier than that nonsense even if it were a low bar.

“Be right back!” Bucky called, coming to a stop at a haphazard stack of boxes that he started ruffling through. 

Aw no. Now Bucky was gonna smell like garbage. Babe, no. His kingdom for hand sanitizer. Wait, did he just hear a small and pitiful bark? What did Bucky just pick up? No. No way. Sam was already shaking his head. 

Honestly, he shouldn’t even be surprised. He shouldn’t. And he can’t even help the rhetorical question from coming out of his mouth and yet...

“Is that an actual puppy?” Sam asked, feeling a little frustrated with himself. But seriously. The dog in question even seemed to be going for maximum cuteness what with the licking Bucky under his chin and all the tail wagging. 

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, laugh in his voice scratching the little mutt behind the ears. Sam thought the dog might be cute, but even from here he could tell it looked more than a little filthy. Of course, Bucky tucked it into the front of his shirt and did some parkour nonsense back over the fence.

“Okay, what am I looking at?” Sam asked, once Bucky made it back to him as he fished the puppy out of his shirt. Couldn’t have been more than twelve weeks old if that. “This is all kinds of dogs. Like I’m seeing some golden retriever mostly what with the longish fur, but that face is very pit-bull.”

“Maybe? Or is that more of a boxer face?” Bucky asked, turning the puppy to look it more firmly in the face and it promptly licks his nose. “Cute and sweet and less cranky than my boyfriend right now, regardless,” Bucky cooed. 

“Ha-ha, excuse me for thinking about what a pain in the ass dealing with a puppy is gonna be until we can get it to a vet and or a shelter on Monday,” Sam grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Vet, yes absolutely,” Bucky said moving closer to Sam and holding the dog in range, puppy all flailing legs and tail and panting happily at him. He willed it to stop being so cute. The cuteness was not helped by the quietly hopeful face Bucky was making. Like this was him demonstrating how adorable they both were. Ugh.

“And then shelter,” Sam said reasonably, leaning away from the puppy and Bucky adjusted accordingly. 

“But Rapscallion needs a home,” Bucky said.

“You did not only name the dog but Rapscallion? Who are you even? I don’t even have a good insult for that because I am flabbergasted by it.”

“Come on, it’s a perfectly gender neutral name,” Bucky said, smiling as the dog started to lick his cheek.

“We are negotiating the name,” Sam said firmly.

“Fair,” Bucky agreed. 

“And, I’m going to need at least three pastries,” Sam said. “You better hope she still has some.”

“Then we should get going,” Bucky said, carefully putting the puppy in one of the reusable totes he brought with handles long enough to fit over his shoulder. The puppy stuck it’s head out excitedly as Bucky freed his hands. “The farmer’s market is right over there. Quit lolly-gagging.”

“Yes, clearly, it’s me who put a hold on this entire operation with my do gooder spirit,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. 

“Part of your endless charm,” Bucky said, “And one of the things I love about you.”

“Yeah?” Sam lifted an eyebrow, fighting a smile as Bucky leaned in for a kiss.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, tipping Sam’s chin up and kissing him deeply.

***

They only ended up with two pastries and one jar of honey, but the entire pecan pie that Mrs. Johnson gave them for carry her groceries up to fifth floor apartment more than made up for it. Now, if Sam never set foot in a pet supply store again, it would be too soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Y'all, Luce is MADE OF DELIGHT and AWESOME. Seriously, still such a complete and total pleasure to collab with and I remain beside myself with how lovely she is and what an AMAZING performer she is. She really transformed and elevated the words I brought and I would have never thought about writing this pairing before she suggested it. Seriously, *glomps Luce tight*, THIS HUMAN, Y'ALL. 
> 
> From Luce: Dapatty is simply MADE OF WIN! I had so much FUN coming up with ideas! At one point early in the collabo, we were nearly drowning in plot bunnies. Her creativity always leaves me *___* and she's someone who is incredibly enthusiastic and supportive no matter how wacky the fanwork becomes! She's a true delight. This was a really joyful experience. Thank you, Dapatty, for letting me do a bit of improv while recording your AMAZEBALLS fic. *smooches Dapatty*


End file.
